brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Milky Way/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are lying on their backs in the grass, looking at the night sky. Moby points at something in the sky. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's the Big Dipper. An image shows the Big Dipper. MOBY: Beep. Moby points again. TIM: That's just a satellite. An animation shows a satellite traveling across the starry sky. MOBY: Beep. Moby points again. TIM: Uh, I don't know what that is. A strange, bloblike mass with two flashing eyes floats across the sky. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, how many stars are in the Milky Way? From, Buzz. Um, a lot. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Okay, okay. There are somewhere between 200 billion and 400 billion stars in the Milky Way galaxy! An animation shows a star-filled night sky. TIM: Our Sun is just one of those many stars. An image shows the Sun and its planets. TIM: The Milky Way is made up of planets, gas, and dust, and an unknown substance we call dark matter. An animation of space shows planets with gas clouds and streaks of dust. An image of dark matter with a question mark on it shows that much of the Milky Way is unknown. MOBY: Beep. TIM: From Earth, the galaxy looks hazy and white in the night sky, like milk. That's why it's called the Milky Way. Tim and Moby gaze at a hazy trail of stars. TIM: But if we could step outside our galaxy and look in, the Milky Way would look like a spiral with a band across the middle. This pattern of galaxy is called a barred spiral. An animation shows Tim and Moby flying from Earth to a place outside our galaxy. From there, they can see that the Milky Way is spiral-shaped as Tim describes. TIM: Its center contains a spherical bulge of stars. Four major arms and several minor ones spiral around the bulge in an area known as the disk. Outside the disk is a spherical halo of old stars. Images show a top view and a side view of the Milky Way. The side view shows a bulge of stars in the galaxy's center, and labels appear to show the parts of the galaxy as Tim describes. TIM: Most astronomers think there's a supermassive black hole in the center of the galaxy. An animation shows the center of the galaxy, where there is a black hole. MOBY: Beep. TIM: A black hole is the result of a collapsed star. Its gravity is so strong that not even light can escape it! An animation shows a star collapsing and forming a black hole. TIM: A supermassive black hole is much bigger, caused by the collapse of a bunch of stars. One of these at the center of the Milky Way would help explain why its arms keep rotating around its center. An animation shows the Milky Way rotating. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The earth is located in a minor arm of the disk called the Orion arm. An arrow points to Earth's location in the Orion arm. Text reads, you are here. TIM: Our solar system orbits around the galactic center once every two 225 to 250 million years. That period of time is called the galactic year. The galaxy rotates, and Earth's path is shown. MOBY: Beep. Moby points skyward. TIM: That's the star you come from? An image shows a particularly bright star. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You have a home planet? MOBY: Beep. Moby looks sad. TIM: Really! Huh. What's it, what's it called? Moby looks shifty. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yes, that's very sad that you can no longer remember your origins and your people along with your planet's name. You're messing with me, aren't you? Moby says nothing and looks away. TIM: Aren't you? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts